Curiosity Killed The Weasel
by Wolfy
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating, and Ron's curiosity, as well as his imagination, gets the better of him when he goes looking for his best friend and little sister.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling, and I can take no credit for anything except for the actual plotline.

Harry had been staying at The Burrow over the summer like usual, although this particular time was just a bit different. Harry was now dating Ron's younger sister Ginny, and even though he and Harry were best friends, and he trusted him completely, he was still quite protective of her, and made sure nothing… bad was going on between them. He knew it was inevitable that the two would snog, but he didn't care to see it, and would've preferred to not be around when they decided to perform such an action, and they seemed to oblige.

So it didn't worry Ron too much that Ginny and Harry had gone up to her room without anyone else there to supervise. And it didn't really phase him that they'd closed the door. And it was okay that… Oh, who was he kidding? It was definitely _not_ okay that he hadn't seen either one of them for nearly two hours.

Carefully making his way upstairs, Ron approached the door to Ginny's room, pressing his ear to it, and held his breath, thinking if he did so, it would make it easier to hear what was going on inside.

"Oh, Harry, where is it!"

"Where's what? Oh… I dunno."

"You lost it again, didn't you?"

"I didn't lose it, Ginny. It's just… not here."

Ron heard Ginny sigh, sounding very aggravated. "Well, we have to find it. I'm not leaving this room until we finish, and if we don't find it, we certainly can't finish, can we?"

Now, it was Harry that sighed. "You're certainly in a hurry, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! We've only been in here for _two hours_, and we still aren't done!"

"Okay, okay! Come on, help me find it."

There was silence for a beat, and Ron continued to hold his breath, unable to believe what he was hearing. Were they really in there… doing _it_? He shuddered, but remained by the door, straining to hear more.

"It's not here, Harry. It's gone. You've lost it for good this time."

"Would you stop saying that? This isn't the first time this has happened. We always seem to find it, don't we?"

"Yes, well, maybe if your set wasn't so _small_, you wouldn't always lose it!"

"They don't come any bigger than this, Ginny!"

Ron blanched as more silence ensued, though not for long.

"It's too small, Harry. We're never going to find it if we don't use an Engorgement Charm or something…"

"There's no need for that. We'll find it. I mean, there's only so many places it can go, right?"

"That's true. Oh, try there."

_Try where!_ Ron mentally screamed.

The sound of Harry grunting came next, and Ron's stomach lurched.

"I can't fit. …Too big."

"Well then let me do it. Merlin knows I've had to do this a dozen times myself," Ginny replied.

"Oh. Well, go ahead, then."

That was it. That was just it! Ron banged on the door, screaming and hollering, until he realized the door wasn't locked, and stormed in furiously. He stood in awe for a few moments at what he saw when he went into Ginny's room. Harry was standing off to the side, leaning against her desk, while the only visible part of Ginny was her legs - the rest of her was underneath her bed. There was also a rather disheveled Wizard's Chessboard sitting on the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in here!" Ron bellowed.

There was a thump, and Ginny crawled out from under the bed, rubbing the top of her head. "Ow…" She glanced at Ron, then Harry, then back again. "What's your problem, Ron?"

Ron stomped his foot furiously. "Tell me what was going on in here a second ago!"

Again, Harry and Ginny exchanged a rather confused look. "We were playing Wizard's Chess," Harry replied calmly.

"Yeah," Ginny cut in irritably, "And Butterfingers here dropped one of the pieces, again, and we can't seem to find it."

Ron paled even more. He was completely quiet for a good minute or so, until he began to chuckle. Then, the chuckles turned into a fit of laughter so intense, that tears were soon streaming down Ron's face. He left the room suddenly, gripping his stomach and continued to guffaw all the way downstairs.


End file.
